Land of Good
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This is rated T yaoi romance story between The Good Dinosaur and The Land before time. The main characters are Arlo and Bron who fall in love right away and decide to live in the Great Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys nightfuryboy here and I wanted to quickly let ya'll know that this story realm doesn't have Shorty from Land Before Time nor Spot from The Good Dinosaur and that this story is a yaoi story so if that bothers you please back out now and also this is for teens+ as well. Also in this story Arlo is a full grown adult. Without further delay I'll let you get to reading.

…..

Chapter One: Love At First Site

It was a beautiful day at Arlo's farm. He had been in the fields picking corn. The harvest has been this year. Buck and Libby left the farm after their mother had past, which was four years after Arlo had returned home. Buck and Libby didn't want anything to do with the farm for it had to many painful memories. Arlo was the only one who stayed. Arlo was taking a break, looking over the farm and noticed something in the distance. It was too far to make out but whatever it was, it was getting closer. Arlo prepared in case it was bad dinosaurs coming to take his food. He went into the house to grab his club he had made. He sat outside his door and waited. The figure got closer and closer and Arlo could tell it was just one dinosaur. As the dinosaur got closer, Arlo noticed it was a longneck. The longneck stopped at the fence and looked at Arlo. Arlo got up and walked in the direction of the fence but stopped at the tree that was close to it to keep distance.

"Hello there fellow longneck." The longneck said.

"Hi what's your business here?" Arlo asked.

The longneck looked at the field of corn and then back at Arlo.

"I am traveling to the Great Valley and need place to rest." The longneck replied.

"I never heard of this Great Valley." Arlo said.

"I'll tell you about it in exchange for some food and shelter." The longneck replied.

"Should I trust him. He does look tired and hungry and sort of cute." Arlo thought to himself.

"alright you got a deal." Arlo said.

"Great oh and my name is Bron by the way." The longneck replied.

"Mine is Arlo." Arlo said.

Bron walked over the fence and past Arlo, going to the house. As Bron walked by, Arlo checked out Bron's butt.

"What a cute butt." Arlo thought.

Arlo followed behind Bron. Bron stopped at the entrance of the house.

"Why you stop?" Arlo asked as he walked to the side of Bron.

"Your door is kind of small for me to enter." Bron replied.

Arlo looked at the door and then back at Bron.

"Ya I guess it is." Arlo said.

Arlo went inside, grabbed a basket of peeled corn and brought it back out. He put in at Bron's feet.

"I don't know if you like this type of food but's all I have to eat." Arlo said.

"It looks mighty fine but I couldn't help notice them tasty leaves on that tree. Is that fine to eat?" Bron asked.

Arlo looked at the tree and back at Bron.

"I guess that is okay if you prefer leaves." Arlo replied.

"Thank you Arlo." Bron said.

Bron turned around but as he did, his tail lightly touched Arlo's check. Arlo blushed a bit when Bron's tail touched him. Bron went to the tree and started eating while Arlo was still at the door. He went down to take a bit of corn but instead missed the basket and got a mouthful of dirt. He spits the dirt out and he could hear Bron laughing. Arlo was now bright red. He has never done something like that before. He ate his food and so did Bron. When they were done, they went to the barn which was rebuilt biger so it was big enough for Bron to fit in along with Arlo. They were lying next to each other.

"Those were some good leaves. You must take good care of the land to have tasty stuff." Bron said.

"It used to be me, my brother, sister, mamma and papa but it's just me now." Arlo said.

"Why only you?" Bron asked.

Arlo didn't say anything for a while.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." Bron replied.

"My papa and mamma died and my siblings left from the pain of the farm." Arlo said.

Arlo had a tier running down his check. Bron noticed it and wiped it away with his tail. Arlo looked up at him.

"I lost the love of my life. She was protecting our son from a sharp tooth." Bron said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Arlo replied.

"Thank you but all wasn't lost. I had found my son still alive. He has been living with his grandma and grandpa in the Great Valley his entire childhood. I have been visiting him every six months" Bron said.

"That is wonderful but why only six months?" Arlo asked.

"My heard picked a new leader to follow. So I decided to make a final trip to the Great Valley. I am going to stay in the Great Valley to be with my son" Bron replied.

"That amazing that you will be with your son." Arlo said.

Bron looked down at Arlo who was looking back at Bron. Their heads got closer and closer until they were lips apart. Arlo was about to pull away but Bron kissed Arlo on the lips. Arlo never felt this feeling before but he really like it so he kissed Bron back. Bron broke the kiss and looked at Arlo who had his eyes shut and still kind of was making a kissing face.

"I saw you looking at my butt Arlo." Bron said.

Arlo opened his eyes, looking at Bron. Arlo was blushing bright red.

"You do have a nice butt." Arlo said.

"Well thank you. Have you done any mating before?" Bron asked.

Arlo face skin looked like tomato color at this point.

"N...no I haven't." Arlo replied.

"Would you like to? I think you have a nice body and butt as well." Bron said.

"I do I mean sure but go slow." Arlo replied.

Bron kissed Arlo again.

…..

The sun shined it's light into the barn. The light hit Bron's face, which woke him up. He looked to his side to see Arlo cuddled up next to him. Bron kissed Arlo's forehead which woke Arlo up.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Bron asked.

Arlo stretched his arms and legs. He looked at Bron.

"Yes I did and I also had a fun night as wel." Arlo replied.

"That's good to hear. Let's got get some breakfast." Bron said.

Bron and Arlo both got up and went outside. Bron went to the tree to eat some leaves. Arlo had picked a few corn stocks and was eating next to Bron. Arlo looked up at three-point mountain and saw very dark clouds. Arlo looked at Bron.

"How far is the Great Valley?" Arlo asked.

"Four days' journey." Bron replied.

"I don't think you will make it. There will a snow storm coming through soon and they will last a week." Arlo said.

"I should leave right away." Bron replied.

Bron got up and was about to start walking but he felt something around his back left foot. He turned his head and saw Arlo holding onto him

"I have to go." Bron said.

"You won't make it in the storm. No one can and I love you." Arlo said.

Bron just froze in place. Arlo let go and stood in front of Bron.

"If you go you won't come back and that is a one hundred percent fact." Arlo said.

"Arlo I…I don't know what to say." Bron replied.

They stood there for a few minutes. Bron looked at the clouds and back at Arlo.

"If you are certain that I won't make it I will stay here with you until the storm passes and I love you as well." Bron said.

Arlo was happy, so happy that he tackled Bron and gave him a kiss. Arlo started kissing Bron's neck and was kissing lower.

…

After a few hours of mating, Arlo and Bron were lying next to each other. Breathing heavily and sweating.

"Can I come with you to the Great Valley?" Arlo asked.

Bron looked at Arlo.

"What about the farm?" Bron asked.

"Actually this storm will kill all the food I have. I will just make it by with what I have left." Arlo replied.

"If your farm will be gone I don't why not and beside I wouldn't leave my mate all alone. I was going to ask you to come once we woke up." Bron said.

"Are we really mates?" Arlo asked.

"Yes and I can't wait to introduce you to my son." Bron replied.

Arlo was very happy that he had found someone he could love. He didn't ever want this day to end. Arlo and Bron fell asleep together.


	2. The Storm

Chapter Two: The Storm

Arlo and Bron were trying to pick as much food they could before the snow storm hit. Arlo was picking corn while Bron was picking leaves. Arlo had a good pile on his back so he went to the side of the barn to peel the corn leaves. He had learned new ways to peel the corn leaves off faster. He was able to peel five sticks of corn in one minute. It took him six minutes to finish the pile he had. He moved the peeled corn into the barn near his spot where he slept. Arlo walked out of the barn and looked at Bron and saw he had a big pile of leaves. Arlo had made a transport for Bron to move his leaves from the tree to the barn. The transport was a huge tree bark that Arlo had found from a huge log. Arlo figured he had enough corn to last through the storm and went to help Bron.

"Hey Bron you need any help with your leaves?" Arlo asked.

Bron had a mouth full of leaves. He put the leaves in with the pile he had made.

"Yes I would like some help moving the log to the barn." Bron replied.

Bron didn't need any help with the leaves but wanted to make his mate happy.

"Okay I can push while you pull." Arlo said.

The two got into positions and they moved the log with leaves into the barn with no problem. Bron and Arlo were laying in the barn, resting from an hour of picking food. The storm was getting closer by the minute. Bron and Arlo rested for five minutes and went back to work. They worked for about two hours but stopped and went back in due to snow falling which meant the storm was very near and wouldn't take long to get to the farm.

…

An hour after Arlo and Bron went inside, the snow storm had hit the farm. The wind was terrible and if Arlo hadn't made a lock to stop the barn doors from swinging open, the barn would be full of snow. Arlo was shivering from the harsh cold and Bron noticed. He wrapped his tail around Arlo and brought him closer. Arlo moved as close he could to share body warmth.

"Is that better?" Bron asked.

"Yes it is thank you." Arlo replied.

"Anything for you my dearest but how have you managed in the past?" Bron asked.

Arlo turned his head, looking at a huge pile of hay.

"I use hey to keep myself warm. It kind of works but not the best." Arlo replied.

Bron brought his head down to Arlo's neck and kissed it.

"No long I'll keep you warm during the cold times." Bron said.

Arlo turned his head so now he and Bron's lips were inches from each other. The looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss. Bron started to kiss Arlos neck and traveled down to his sides.

…..

Bron and Arlo were breathing heavily and were sweating from mating again. They were also warm and were snuggled up together to keep the warmth.

"Bron." Arlo said.

"Yes." Bron replied.

"What is your son's name?" Arlo asked.

"It's Littlefoot." Bron replied.

"Cute name." Arlo said.

"Yes it is, I was told his mother gave him that name." Bron replied.

Arlo laid his head on Bron's left foot.

"Will he accept you being with another male?" Arlo asked.

Bron looked down at Arlo. He hadn't thought about it. Would Littlefoot understand his father's relationship with Arlo. Would Littlefoot no longer want to see his father. Bron snapped back to reality when he heard Arlo yawning. He kissed Arlo's head.

"We will find out when I introduce you to him." Bron said.

Arlo looked up at his mate and kissed his mate's legs. Bron chuckled a bit and laid his head near Arlo's head.

"Good night my love." Bron said.

"Good night hun." Arlo replied.


	3. The Journey

Chapter Three: The Journey

It had been four days since the storm hit the farm but the winds have been dying down which meant the storm was passing. Arlo had guessed the storm ending about night time. If that was so, he and Bron agreed to leave on the fifth day right when the first light of the bright circle showed. Arlo was very excited to travel with Bron for the first time. He was also excited to meet Littlefoot but all that will have to wait until morning. Arlo hoped that his calculation about the storm was right. He would probably die from excitement instead of the storm. When night fell, Arlo's calculation seemed to be correct. The wind was dying down a lot and the storm should end by midnight. To pass time, Bron was telling Arlo stories of his adventures.

"I smacked the sharp tooth with my tail, making the big dummy fall of the edge of the cliff. Me and the younglings went back to the Great Valley." Bron said.

"Wow your so brave Bron. Protecting the children from that bully" Arlo said.

"Well not all sharp tooth are bad. My son saved a sharp tooth egg from being eaten from egg stealers." Bron said.

Arlo had heard about egg stealers from his mamma and papa.

"He named it Chomper. My son and his friends took care of Chomper for a while but had to give him up to a couple of sharp tooth but Littlefoot has always considered Chomper to be a son too him. I've learned to accept that and welcomed Chomper as my grandson." Bron said.

"You must be so proud of your son." Arlo said.

Bron looked at Arlo with a smile.

"Prouder then I can ever be." Bron replied.

Before two knew it, it was midnight and the storm had stopped. They both snuggled up together and fell asleep.

…..

It was early morning, the bright circle hadn't even rose yet and Bron was awake. He looked at the cute Arlo still sleeping. He laid there thinking about the travel. It's been a long time since he traveled with a mate not since Littlefoot's mother. Bron was lost in thought and didn't even notice Arlo waking up. Arlo looked up at Bron and noticed he was deep in thought.

"I wonder what he is thinking about?" Arlo asked in is mind.

Arlo kissed Bron's foot to get his attention. Bron looked down at Arlo.

"Your sleep well?" Bron asked.

"Yes I did and how about you?" Arlo asked back.

"I slept fine, helps to have a warm loving mate by my side." Bron replied.

Arlo's checks were bright red and Bron could see that. They both ate some breakfast to fill their stomachs for the trip. Just as they got done eating, the bright circle peeked over the horizon.

"Time to get moving to the Great Valley." Bron said.

Arlo nodded his head in agreement and followed next to Bron.

….

They walked six miles since this morning and Arlo was riding on Bron's back. Bron offered to carry Arlo a mile back ago and Arlo accepted it.

"So what is the Great Valley like?" Arlo asked.

Bron didn't reply right away for he wanted the right words to describe the valley.

"The Great Valley is a peaceful place where everyone gets along. No meat eaters and lots of food for everyone." Bron said.

"Have you ever thought about leaving your heard and just stay at Valley?" Arlo asked.

"Lots of times but I had a duty to lead and protect my heard." Bron replied.

"So responsible I like that." Arlo replied.

Arlo started kissing the back of Bron's neck. The wetness felt good which gave Bron an idea.

"Hey sweety could you lick my neck?" Bron asked.

Arlo didn't object and started licking. Arlo liked the taste of Bron.

"That feels good, you can lick anywhere you like if you want." Bron said.

Arlo slid back a bit and started to lick a little bit of Bron's back. This made Bron feel good and wanted to stop and take break to mate with Arlo but they couldn't afford to stop. They had to make up time. Arlo slide around so his rear was facing Bron's neck. Arlo started licking near Bron's tail. This was making Bron horny. He turned his head and saw Arlo's perfect butt.

"I could look at that butt all day." Bron said.

Arlo stopped licking and looked at Bron.

"Maybe once we settle in the Great Valley, we can mate as celebration." Arlo replied.

That made Bron start thinking of all the things he and Arlo would do together once they settle in the Valley. Bron looked forward and saw a land mark. The land mark meant they were close.

"We have about another thirty miles left." Bron said.

Arlo stopped licking Bron and slide back around.

"How can you tell?" Arlo asked.

"We passed a land mark that was made to let other know they were in the right direction." Bron replied.

Arlo couldn't wait to reach the Valley. He really wanted to meet Littlefoot.

"Hey hun I can get off your back if you want so you don't waste your energy." Arlo said.

"You're not heavy, I can keep carrying you if you like?" Bron asked.

"You can carry me fifteen miles and I can walk the rest." Arlo replied.

"Okay I can do that." Bron said.

Arlo laid on Bron's back and started to rub Bron's shoulder blades. If felt nice to get a massage.

"So I never asked how old Littlefoot was." Arlo said.

Bron turned his head around to look at Arlo.

"He is twenty and still growing." Bron replied.

"And do you think he'll be freaked out by our age gap?" Arlo asked.

Bron raised an eye brow at Arlo.

"Are you worried about the age gap?" Bron asked.

"What, no I love you. I don't care how big our age gap is, love is love and I love you with all my heart." Arlo said.

That made a tier form in Bron's eye, which ran down his his check. Arlo saw the tier and licked it off of Bron.

"Thank you Arlo." Bron said.

Arlo didn't reply back but instead kissed Bron. When they broke the kiss, Bron turned his head back around and noticed that they were getting close. Ether they were kissing for a long time for his memory was bad at the distance. Bron stopped and laid down so Arlo could get off. When Arlo got off, he did a playful bump at Bron. Bron looked at Arlo who was now walking past him. Arlo lifted his tail so Bron could get a good look at his butt. Bron licked his lips but what sent him over the edge was when Arlo bent over, putting his butt in the air. Bron didn't know whether to mount Arlo or slap his butt. Before Bron could decide, Arlo turned around facing Bron.

"I hope that put you in the mood to mount me later too night my sweet." Arlo said.

"You have no idea." Bron replied.

They both started walking again. Arlo was walking next to Bron. They were talking about who would be the first to greet them. Once Bron saw they Great Valley in the distance he let Arlo know.

"So are you excited to finally be staying in the Great Valey for good?" Arlo asked.

"Yes I am, I have been dreaming of this day and what makes it better is that have someone to share my life with." Bron said.

"I wonder who that person is?" Asked playfuly.

"I don't know but he is a great kisser and has a nice butt." Bron replied.

Before they knew it, they were at the entrance of the Great Valley. They both looked at the entrance and back at each other.

"You ready hun?" Arlo asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be and you sweety?" Bron asked back.

"Yes I am let's go." Arlo replied.

They both took a deep breath and marched forward.


	4. Family

Chapter Four: Family

Bron and Arlo entered the Great Valley and Arlo's jaw dropped open. The valley was beautiful and felt so peaceful. Bron was smiling at Arlo face expression and decided to do a playful bump at Arlo. Arlo looked up at Bron, still with his jaw open.

"Amazing isn't sweety." Bron said.

"Amazing this is fantastic it looks awesome. We really get to live here?" Arlo asled.

"Yes and with our son." Bron replied.

Arlo looked at Bron with a confused expression.

"What you mean our son?" Arlo asked.

"Well you're my mate so what's mine is yours. My son is your son as well." Bron replied.

Arlo could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats. Having a son felt weird since he has never been a father before.

"Don't worry you'll make a good dad." Bron said before he kissed Arlo.

They continued to walk to the location where Littlefood and his grandparents nested at. During the walk, Arlo was looking around taking in everything and before they knew it, they were at the nest but no one was there. Bron was looking around to see if they were not too far away.

"Bron is that?" A female voice said.

Bron and Arlo both turned around and saw a duck face dinosaur.

"Ducky how are you doing?" Bron asked.

"Oh I am doing fine yep yep and yourself?" Ducky asked back.

"Doing well but where is Littlefoot, grandma and grandpa?" Bron asked while looking at the nest.

"Littlefoot is at the pond." Ducky said.

"Why is he there?" Bron asked.

"Littlefoot's grandparent's pasted away a month ago." Duck replied.

"Oh my how did he take it?" Bron asked.

"Not good no no nooo. He wouldn't let anyone move the bodies for three days but we convinced him to." Ducky said.

"We should go see Littlefoot." Bron said.

"Yes you should yep yep but who is this with you?" Ducked asked while looking at Arlo.

"This is Arlo, he is my mate." Bron said.

Ducky looked at Arlo and then at Bron.

"Nice to meet you Arlo I am Ducky the Swimmer." Ducky said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ducky." Arlo replied.

Bron started to walk in the direction of the pond. Arlo followed Bron.

"Thank you Ducky." Bron said as he was walking away.

"Your welcome." Ducky replied.

Arlo was looking at Bron with concern. He was thinking of what to say.

"Are you okay Bron?" Arlo asked.

"I should have been here for him. To comfort him when he needed it." Bron said.

"You had responsibilities to do and how could you have known." Arlo said trying comfort his mate.

"A flyer could have been sent to tell me." Bron replied.

"Did anyone in the valley know the location of your heard at the time?" Arlo asked.

"Well no we moved around a lot so I guess a flyer wouldn't have worked." Bron said.

"Don't worry we are here for him and to comfort him now. Its better late than never right?" Arlo asked.

"You're right it is, thank you." Bron replied.

During the reassuring talk, Bron and Arlo were coming up on the pond and Bron could see Littlefoot laying down. Littlefoot heard the footsteps but didn't look to see who it was.

"Guy's I told you I am fine." Littlefot said.

"Are you sure you're fine." Bron said.

Littlefoot knew that voice and he turned around seeing his dad standing behind him. He ran up to Bron, laid his head on Brons neck and started to cry.

"There there son it's alright daddy is here." Bron said.

Arlo felt they were being watched and he turned his head around. He was right about being watched. There was a yellow three horn, a green spike tail, a brown flyer, a light purple sharp tooth along with Ducky. These must be Littlefoot's friends that Bron had mentioned. Caught off guard, Bron wrapped his tail around Arlo and pulled him closer to him and Littlefoot. Littlefoot didn't even notice Arlo since he was still crying. Arlo went by instinct and wrapped his tail around Littlefoot. When was done crying, he looked and saw Arlo. Littlefoot backed up a bit.

"Who is this?" Littlefoot asked.

"My name is Arlo. Pleasure to meet you Littlefoot." Arlo said.

Littlefoot looked at his dad for an explanation.

"Arlo and I are mates and we are moving here in the Great Valley for good." Bron said.

"M…mates I thought you liked females since you and mom were together." Littlefoot said.

"I like both male and female. Believe me I do miss your mother but I know she would want me to find someone else to love and that is Arlo." Bron said.

"I can't really tell you who you can't mate with. I may not like it but I can respect your decision." Littlefoot said.

Bron and Arlo's hearts had skipped a few beats. They were thinking that he would lash out at them and not want to see his father anymore.

Both Bron and Arlo went and hugged Littlefoot. With that, Littlefoot introduced his friends to Arlo. Arlo was glad that everything turned out great. He had an amazing mate, a new home, and a son. A family that he thought he wouldn't be able to have in his life.

….

Night time fell and everyone getting to sleep. Bron and Arlo had found a place to rest in the valley. It was twenty minutes away from Littlefoot. Bron was laying on his right side and Arlo was cuddled up next to him.

"Today was awesome." Arlo said.

"Yes it was and now we can be together forever." Bron replied.

Arlo had remembered something that he promised Bron once they settled in. So he got up and went to Bron's face. He turned so his butt was facing Bron to see and started to sway it from side to side. Bron was getting excited seeing his mate teasing him. After mating, Bron and Arlo was were sharing a passionate kiss. Bron broke the kiss and looked into Arlo's eyes.

"I love my sweet." Bron said.

"I love you too dearest." Arlo replied.

….

NightFuryBoy: I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with the story and sorry it's not my usual adult story but I do a different version for those who wish for it. Until then I'l; try to keep writing more stories for you.


End file.
